


Lead Me Home

by DarkAngelBK201



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SnB spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelBK201/pseuds/DarkAngelBK201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mere mention of that name was enough to leave Sin in shambles. Ja'far, though, is always there to lead hi back to where he belongs. SnB Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This revolves around the Maader arc in SnB, so read at your own risk if you are not up to date. I wrote this because I was thinking about the Pirates Arc in the main manga, the part where Aladdin calls Sin to tell him what was going on, and I realized that you can't go through what Sin went through without major mental scarring, despite the fact that he had a 'miraculous' recovery. (Also I do realize that in the main manga her name is Madaura, but for the purposes of this fic, her name is Maader as it is in SnB.

Ja’far could discern the shake to Sin’s hands from across the room, despite the lightheartedness of the two generals fighting behind him. The orb balanced in the king’s palms glowed faintly while communication with Aladdin continued and Sin’s expression remained exuberant, carefully schooled as to not change despite the current subject of their conversation. Ja’far was a little impressed by how well Sin was managing to keep himself together. Even he was a little startled, and pissed, by the mention of that name.

_Maader._

His fingers curled back to brush against the metal strapped to his wrists, the cool touch calming his nerves somewhat. Mouth pressed into a thin line, his onyx eyes remained fixed on his king, already making plans to escort the man from the room the moment this conversation ended. Sin would be able to hold it together for as long as the magic item was active, of that he was certain. But after that, Ja’far wasn’t entirely certain what Sin would do…

A sudden slam dragged him from his thoughts, cries of concern echoing around the rather spacious room. The orb that had been in Sin’s hands rolled along the floor, eventually coming to rest at Ja’far’s feet. Sighing, he didn’t bother sparing the object a second glance, surging forward as commands fell from his lips. “Clear the room immediately! Nobody is allowed in until I give the order!” His hands closed around Sin’s trembling shoulders the moment he was in reach, squeezing gently in reassurance. The king’s arms had fallen limply, fingers splayed over the armrests, and he stared straight ahead, his normally lively golden eyes cooled to the likeness of bronze and far too blank for Ja’far’s liking. Yamraiha was frozen in place, her eyes wide with concern.

“But Ja’far… What about…?” she protested. Ja’far’s expression softened.

“I will take care of Sin. Please don’t worry. I need someone to locate Masrur and watch him.” He felt the shudder travel through Sin’s body, his lips pressing together in concern. Yamu’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a tight frown curving her lips.

“But Masrur is…” She trailed off upon completing her scan of the room, the blood draining from her features. Meeting Ja’far’s gaze once more, she nodded, her expression hardened. “Leave it to us!” Sharrkan, who was lingering behind her, blinked at her exclamation. He squawked in protest when her hand closed around his and the magician practically dragged him from the room, though he didn’t put up that much of a fight. Sighing, Ja’far shook his head.

“Thank you,” he breathed, knowing they couldn’t hear him. With their departure, they were alone. Brushing aside the thought, he tightened his grip around his king’s shoulders. Sin had been unresponsive throughout his exchange with Yamraiha and that wasn’t exactly a good sign. “Sin? Sin, I need you to look at me.” His words were soft, laced with a gentle caring that Sin needed right now.

Sin’s head tilted upwards, strands of purple hair falling into his face. His gaze was blank and unfocused, freezing Ja’far’s stomach the moment he looked into them. Forcing himself to calm down, he allowed a small, albeit forced, smile to cross his lips, trying to reassure the man in front of him. Sin blinked up at him, his muddled eyes searching his.

“Maader?” he whispered, his voice hoarse. Ja’far’s heart felt as if it had stopped in his chest, the single word shattering any semblance of calm that he had managed to gather. Tears blurred his vision, burning at his eyes as he attempted to blink them back. Slipping his hands from Sin’s shoulders, he dropped to his knees, interlacing his fingers with those of his king. He shook his head.

“No, Sin. She’s not here. You’re safe.” Another blink. “No one will hurt you here.” Ja’far’s voice was roughened by emotion, his onyx eyes dark and somber. A small flicker of recognition brightened Sin’s dead gaze.

“Ja’far…?”

The tension drained from Ja’far’s lithe frame at the harsh whisper of his name, a relieved smile replacing the forced expression. He nodded, squeezing Sin’s hands gently. “Yea. It’s me.” Sin still appeared disoriented, his confused eyes flicking around the room. Ja’far knew what he was looking for, thankful that he wouldn’t find it. When gold met onyx again, Sin was more lucid.

“I…I thought…” He cut himself off, shaking his head violently. Releasing one of his king’s hands, the advisor pressed his palm gently to Sin’s cheek, stilling his movements and bringing his eyes once more to his. His thumb stroked at the soft skin, watching as Sin turned into his touch.

“I know, Sin. She’s not here. You’re safe,” he murmured.

“But she’s still alive…”

“Yes. But Aladdin and the rest can handle her.” At that, Sin frowned, worry splashing cross his features.

“I should warn them. She shouldn’t be taken lightly.” When he tried to move, Ja’far tightened his grip, standing suddenly to appear more imposing. His eyes flashed in warning.

“You will do no such thing. They can handle this. You know I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t think it was true.” Desperation shone in Sin’s eyes, fear flickering weakly just beneath it.

“But they’re just kids, Ja’far. You know how she works…They’ll-”

“No. You’re staying right here. They have been under our tutelage for the past few months. I trust they can handle this. I’m not as sure you could, Sin.” At the admission, Sin deflated, a rueful smile pulling at his lips.

“I suppose you’re right…”

“As I always am.” Rolling his eyes, Sin yanked at their intertwined hands, causing the advisor to quite literally stumble into his lap. Ja’far yelped, quickly silenced by the pair of lips that crashed into his own. They parted quickly, Sin’s eyes still dark and haunted.

“Thank you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around his advisor’s shoulders. The gesture was quickly returned, Ja’far resting his chin on Sin’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sin?” His head buried in the crook of the younger man’s neck, Sin shook his head. Ja’far threaded his fingers into his king’s hair, softly combing through the thick strands with a practiced ease.

“No. But I will be.” Sin picked his way out of the embrace, pressing his lips to Ja’far’s once more. Knowing what Sin wanted, Ja’far repositioned himself. With his knees on either side of the king’s hips, he straddled Sin’s waist, lifting himself up so his head was higher than Sin’s. He nipped at his king’s lips, slanting his head slightly. Sin responded eagerly, allowing his mouth to slip open. His hands dropped to grasp at Ja’far’s waist, fingers digging into the robes bunched over his hips. Ja’far clutched at Sin’s hair, pressing himself more fully against the older man.

Their pulses spiked at the other’s touch, the sensation of soft lips mingling with their own exciting them. Tongues met and slid past each other, hurried breaths escaping loudly through their noses. The kiss was desperate and messy, saliva smearing over their lips. Sin groaned in the back of his throat, the sound vibrating up through Ja’far’s mouth. Ja’far’s eyes slipped open, a sliver of onyx glimmering between the slit allotted. He pulled away slightly, Sin’s bottom lip captured between his teeth. He released the soft flesh with a slight pop, gasping softly for air. Golden eyes were dark with lust, Sin’s mouth still partially open to accommodate his own panting. A dark flush colored his cheeks, the same splotching appearing more brightly on Ja’far’s fairer skin.

Ja’far, his lips still parted, dove forward, mouth closing in on the sensitive skin of Sin’s neck. The king released a breathy moan and allowed his head to roll back, giving his advisor greater access. Sucking gently, Ja’far grabbed at Sin’s shoulders. His teeth scraped at the now rosy flesh, his tongue darting out to lap at the pulse beating erratically in Sin’s throat. Satisfied with the mark he had created, he moved up towards his lover’s tense jaw, leaving a damp path in his wake. Sin released a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasured sensations.

Nipping at the edge of Sin’s jaw, Ja’far’s fingers slipped into the folds of the man’s robe and eased it from his shoulders, baring the king’s toned chest. His palms slid over the lines of muscle, his fingernails skimming over the chiseled flesh. Sin hissed through clenched teeth, biting down on his bottom lip. His throat bobbed, swallowing harshly at the waves of pleasure skirting up his spine. It took him a few minutes to realize what Ja’far was doing, his mind preoccupied with the feeling of lips tugging at his earlobe.

A calloused thumb was stroking gently at a thin, but raised, line just below his ribcage.

Without bidding, a series of memories assaulted him, past tortures that he’d hoped to forget long ago. Gasping sharply, Sin jerked away from Ja’far’s caresses, his hand grasping the man’s thin wrist. Ja’far didn’t appear surprised, meeting Sin’s gaze with deep onyx eyes that were etched with sympathy. “Sin…” he murmured, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the king’s. “It’s alright. They’re nothing to be ashamed of.” His fingers intertwined with Sin’s, grasping his hand tightly.

Sin laughed quietly, the sound humorless. “Says the person who doesn’t like to be naked during sex for similar reasons,” he retorted. He regretted the words almost instantly, Ja’far stiffening in his lap. Sighing, he released his advisor’s wrist, curling his arm around Ja’far’s side to loop around to his back, running his fingers over the subtle bumps of the scars that he knew where hidden beneath the thin robes. Muscles were bunched under his touch, twitching sporadically at his ministrations. He let his forehead slip from Ja’far’s, instead burying his face into the man’s shoulder. “You know I didn’t mean it like that…”

Releasing a shaky breath, Ja’far allowed himself to relax. “No, you did… But it’s a valid point… So I understand…” Sin shook his head, not liking the tremors in Ja’far’s voice.

“That doesn’t make it okay, Ja’far…” Silence blanketed the pair, Ja’far resting his head against Sin’s as he thought. The king laughed suddenly, breaking the lack of noise. Ja’far blinked in surprise, glancing down at the man in concern. The laughter was dark, colored with self-loathing that was mirrored in Ja’far’s own mind. “We’re both so messed up. We both deal with trauma the same exact way…” A wry smile pulled at his lips, finally understanding the reasoning behind Sin’s outburst.

“Meaning we don’t at all.” Lifting his head up, Sin trained a morbid smirk at Ja’far.

“Exactly, and look where that’s gotten us.” A bubble of laughter escaping his throat, Ja’far shook his head, his eyes slipping shut. The chuckles cut off into a startled yelp when Sin turned his head suddenly to latch his lips onto the advisor’s pulse, his hand tightening around Sin’s. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, a low groan rumbling from his chest. Sin grinned against the fair skin, feeling the hand pressed against his scar drop to fist in his robes.

“Ja’far?” Sucking in a breath, Ja’far swallowed at the teeth scraping sensually at his throat.

“Ah…yes, my king…?”

“I believe I’ll need an escort to my room. Lead the way?”


End file.
